


1D One Shots: The Imposter

by seirns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, Beautiful, Cold, Crime, Darkness, F/M, Heart, Heartbreaker, Imposter, Jobs, Liam - Freeform, Lies, Lost - Freeform, Love, Multi, Romance, Stalker, Tattoos, Teachers, Teen Fiction, Teens, True Love, Young, cigarrettes, fake - Freeform, harry - Freeform, liars, lightness, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, not really - Freeform, old, safe, vs., worker, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirns/pseuds/seirns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Boys, 1 Girl. </p><p>Have you ever felt so attached to someone that you'll give everything to them no matter what it is?</p><p>By catching a grenade like Bruno Mars, getting a heart tattooed on your body like Ariana Grande, and being their umbrella like Rihanna.</p><p>And those things is the only thing I'll be doing for this girl, but behind those lost grey eyes shows a cold, heartless, beautiful demon; without a tail nor horns. In the outside, she's like an angel; without wings nor a halo.</p><p>She gets toys, she plays with them, she breaks them, then she throws them away like it was no big deal. That is what she has done to my heart.</p><p>I can't seem to get my mind off of her anymore; she was my everything, my one true love, my light. She's was the only path out of the darkness in this dark tunnel I call my life. She was my escape.</p><p>But to her, I was nothing but a doll.</p><p>She's was an imposter for all of us, she tricked us into thinking she is what she is. Even though her real identity has more darker secrets than you could never imagine. </p><p>Let me show you on how all 5 of us fell in love with 1 girl with different identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D One Shots: The Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, basically this is going to be a short story. But it's an AU meaning Alternate Universe so no celebrity stuff. Each one shot would be 4 chapters long, each boy has a different description, and each one has different personalities. Once, I'm finished with all these one-shots, I'll be doing a real book without short chapters.

**mr. styles.**

_monday, march 6, 2017: district of colombia, D.C., united states_

     

 

     "Students, you all have an assignment due this Friday and no late exceptions." I spoke to my classroom and they all groaned. Oh well,

   

    I'm Harry, Harry Styles. I'm a teacher as you can see, I didn't choose to be one but it had a good salary. I'm 23, I know I know. I'm too young to be a teacher when mostly all the teachers are old but for me, no. I have no wife, sadly, but I can tell from the girls in each period has those looks that make me uncomfortable. Sure, they're fit but they just don't catch my eye like those players who just use these girls for one good night and then leave them out of their sight. It's sad, really, to see a teenage girl being used only for steamy sex; it makes me question why my gender would do that.

 

   Sure, I had a fair share relationships in the past but I treated them like they were my queen, I put them in the highest pedestal to remind me and acknowledge their beauty and wonderful features they had. It was great, but I had to end the relationship because they didn't either loved me, cared about me, nor love me for my personalities just my appearance. I was good-looking, yes and I still am, I can tell by the googly eyes the teenage girls would give me. They would roll up their skirts, show more cleavage, put more make-up, and fix their knickers. Underwear but not the type of underwear every girl wear, no, it was thongs. They thought I would enjoy their body and accept for me to at least do some foreplay but I couldn't and I wouldn't.

 

  But one girl, caught my eye. Her name was Natalia Reynolds. She would always wear big sweaters because she's easily cold, god if only I could wrap my arms around her and keep her warm and cozy; that would be a dream come true. But she was a teenage girl not an adult. Fuck that, I'm not risking the chance to get arrested just for my lustful thoughts of this beautiful human being. But I can't help it, if I ever imagine her in a different guy's arms, I'll go fucking crazy. She's mine, well not yet. Back into talking about her beauty.. she doesn't wear make-up, I guess her mother tells her that she has beauty no matter what so that's why she would be natural, I like it. Also, she would wear colorful vans to school like first it's pink, second it's black, then it's blue, you name it. She was short too, probably because I was taller than her but it wasn't that conclusion; she was shorter than the whole class, it's adorable seeing her look up at people when they are talking to her. It's like she's a baby trying to communicate with an adult, it was too hard for me to try not to kiss her passionately in front of the whole class, I could get fired. I wouldn't risk the chance either to not see her anymore. She has light black hair that reaches to her waist, sparkly grey eyes, plump precious pink lips, and the cutest nose. I just can't deal with this, anymore. All I need is for her to be under me, yelling my name, while scratching my back cause for the pleasure i'm giving her and to tug on my hair meaning she wanted either for me to go deeper or flutter her heart by kissing her neck. I can just imagine sweat dripping off from our warm bodies, I could see her sleeping cause of all the exhaustion from our intimate moment. I could see her sleeping so peacefully; I could kiss every part of her face to remind her that I admire her for all the little things she has that caused me to lure into her more and more. 

 

  All these thoughts are making my little friend popping out of my jeans. Thank god, the bell finally rang. I decided to talk to Natalia about giving her extra credit if she's willing to do so. But if she refuses, that's alright but I'll be slightly disappointed.

 

  Several kids went off and now came Natalia and her friends about to come out. Here's my chance. Harry, don't fuck it up.

 

  "Erm, Natalia, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked hoping she would give me the answer i've been dying for her say.

  "Sure, Mr. Styles." She replied. Then her friends went off in a rush just to give me and her some alone time but mostly for them to go to their next class. All of a sudden, I had these thoughts about me being all seductive and intriguing to her so that would make her more vulnerable and speechless so she would be dying to accept what I would do. I mean, who wouldn't? 

 

    "I was wondering if you could do a task for me.." I said suspiciously. What the fuck is wrong with me?! How could an adult say that a teenage girl who probably didn't have her first time yet?! But this is my chance, I could make her mine and that's what I always wanted. That's what I always needed. 

 

   "And that task would be?.." She asked trailing off waiting for me to continue. This is it, I would lure her into loving me as much as I love her but mostly make her feel good so she wouldn't ask for anyone else to give her pleasure but me.

 

   I walked closer to her, way too close. I was right near her breasts but I still saw her breathing fast as if I'm gonna do something bad, but i'm not. It would be something good for the both of us.

 

   "I want my little friend," I said pointing to my erection. "To enter that cute little pussy of yours." I said seductively while leaning my forehead against hers. She gulped, "Why do you want mine? There is probably other girls who have the body you're looking for." She said carefully making sure she wouldn't say anything bad that cause me to get angry.

 

   I chuckled, "Babe, haven't you noticed? I've kept my eye on you ever since you came to this school, you were so beautiful and so innocent but for me, you're going to be my sexy bad girl, that's right." I said. I saw her flushed in pink, I think I had an affect on her. That's good.

 

   "What do you want me to do?" She asked trying not to smile even though she's failing. 

 

   I ran my hand through her hair and cup her chin gently, "We can't do it here, babe. We gotta do it somewhere that no one in this school goes to." I replied. I wrote down an address so that she would meet me there by tomorrow at 8 P.M.

 

  "Meet me there by 8 o' clock." I said, while giving her the address and a pass for her teacher. I started to walk off but stopped at my tracks.

 

  "Oh and wear something sexy." I said then winked. She stood there utterly shock.

 

  I guess letting your bad self overcome you can get great outcomes after all...


End file.
